Midnight in Paris, Well Really Los Angeles
Quotes LaRhonda: (conf) I am just so fucking pissed right now about last week's elimination. I wish Khloe got eliminated instead of Rebecca because she me do something embarrassing during the rose ceremony infront of the entire viewing world. Khloe: (conf) Last week was so fucking annoying! LaRhonda spilt a cold drink on me during my date and I was also in the Bottom 2. I'm so lucky to be safe right now. Esther: (conf) Well I hope my creativity makes it through to the next week because no matter the theme or genre Jessie gives us, I'll have the upper hand. Jessie: Hi guys. All Girls: Hi Jessie. Jessie: So this week, you guys will be dating Jarrod in a Paris-style environment. We were going to take you girls to Paris in France but the airports are all busy as fuck, so I decided to have the Paris-themed date right here in Los Angeles. Jennifer Cameron: (conf) Well who needs to go to Gold Coast for the beach and sunshine when you can just go to Miami? Jessie: LaRhonda, since you won last time, you get to pick which lady will not get to experience the prop sights. LaRhonda: Oh bitch please, that's easy. I pick Khloe. Khloe: Fuck you. Jessie: Khloe, this means your date with Jarrod with over as soon as you two leave the restaurant. Khloe: (conf) How am I supposed to pull off this date when I am struck with a disadvantage. Thanks again, LaRhonda! Christina: Oh my gosh Jarrod, I am having a fucking good time! Too bad that bitch Jessie didn't have this set in actual Paris. Jarrod: Yeah I know, but the airport's so fucking busy. Jennifer Cameron: So anyways, GWS was playing the Eagles and guess who was there? Prince Harry! Jarrod: Oh god, could you please NOT talk about the Greater Western Sydney Giants, you're being so fucking annoying! Jennifer Cameron: What? it's all I know since 2012. Jarrod: Yes, but could you please stop? You're stressing me out! Khloe: (conf) That bitch LaRhonda cut some of my time off with Jarrod, so I decided to mess with LaRhonda during her date time. LaRhonda: So Jarrod, you wanna go all the way tonight? Jarrod: I'm kinda unsure, but you are hot. Khloe: Hey bitch, this is for cutting my time. (grabs LaRhonda and throws her into the fountain) LaRhonda: Hey, what the fuck? Jarrod: Yeah, what the fuck Khloe? Khloe: (takes pictures) This is gonna go on Instagram. Jessie: Well girls, this is the third rose ceremony and Jarrod has eleven roses to hand out. And you know what happens when you don't get one. Khloe: Yes Jess, can we get this over and done with? The faster LaRhonda is eliminated, the better. Jessie: Yeah, yeah, and that's how I feel when I have an asshole teammate (coughs) Janella Johnson, (coughs again) Rachel-Lou Yoshida. Anyways, the first rose goes to Shae. Shae: Oh yay! Jarrod: I was impressed on how you read the entire menu in French, Shae. Shae: Thanks, Jarrod. Jessie: Alright, who's next? Jarrod: LaRhonda. Khloe: What the fuck!? Her? But I humiliated her! Jarrod: True, but at least she's nicer than you. You however are a bitch. Jessie: 2 down, 9 to go. Who's next, Jarrod? Jarrod: Domonique, Tyne, Noelle and Esther, all in that order. Domonique: (conf) Yes! Safe for another week! Booty shake! (shakes her butt) Jessie: Tonight's Bottom 2 are Jennifer Cameron and Gretchen. The reason you two are in the Bottom 2 is because Jarrod thinks you're both quote "More fucking annoying than Andy Dick". Jarrod, which one of these 2 girls gets the final rose of the evening? Jarrod: I'm gonna have to say Jennifer Cameron. Gretchen was too chatty. Jennifer Cameron: Looks like I dodged a bullet here. Jarrod: Yes, but next time when we're dating, have different topics to discuss. Jessie: Oh yes and another thing, if you mention the GWS Giants once again, you will be disqualified. Jennifer Cameron: Shit. Jessie: Gretchen, I'm so sorry to say that you have been eliminated, you have 30 minutes to pack and there will be a taxi waiting for you. Gretchen: That's ok, I understand. Trivia * Jennifer Cameron's date was cut short once again for annoying Jarrod during the first part. * Khloe disrupted LaRhonda's date with Jarrod and she threw her in a fountain and took pictures, which she sent to Instagram. * It is revealed that Shae can speak French.